Coincidences
by bAbY-fInK
Summary: What if, you met a guy.. who in first impression hates you and you hate him so much in return. Then some unexpected things happen which will push the two of you together, are these things just coincidences? pls. review.. SS
1. what a first impression!

It was 5:30 in the afternoon, the sun was almost down. Sakura was daydreaming again while watching T.V. when something distracted her. The phone was ringing. Sakura went to answer the phone.  
  
"Who could this be?", Sakura asked herself.  
  
Then she eagerly answered the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Saku! It's me Tomoyo"  
  
"Oh! Hi Tomoyo! So.. what's the reason for calling?!"  
  
"SAKURA! How could you forget?! Don't you remember that the X'mas party would be on Saturday already! You know we had a dance competition to join and we still haven't refined our dance!"  
  
"Oh, Sorry dear, I forgot. Don't worry, I'll just comb my hair then I'll go straight to your house. Okay?!"  
  
"Great! I'm also working with our costumes so we can try and fit it later. I'll just call the other girls to come over here."  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"See ya soon!" Sakura said while bringing down the receiver.  
  
Sakura brushed her hair and decided to set off for Tomoyo's house. She left a note at the dining table saying she'll be over Tomoyo's. She went outside the door. She didn't feel to go biking so she decided to walk. After walking about 55 meters and about to turn right to the next street almost near Tomoyo's house, she saw something that caught her eye. A guy with messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes got down from a car which was parked in front of Meiling's house. Thinking it was a visitor from the house across Meiling's(since Meiling is in Hong Kong), she decided to go on walking. She arrived at Tomoyo's house and rang the doorbell. Tomoyo quickly opened the door and greeted her friend with a hug.  
  
"Come in, the other girls are here already." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura walked inside and followed Tomoyo to her room. It was big enough for the five of them to practice.  
  
"I think we better start `cause it's already 6:00 p.m." Rika said finding their tape from the drawer.  
  
"I think you're right, we better get going." Chiharu said fixing her hair in a bun, getting ready to dance.  
  
"Come on girls! Turn the music on!" Naruko said going to her place.  
  
( The practice went on for hours )  
  
All girls had fun and gotten very tired for practicing.  
  
"At last, we made it! I thought we'll never end!" Rika said jokingly.  
  
"My feet are hurting badly, ugh, what time is it now?" Sakura said with an exhausted voice.  
  
"OH MY! It's already 11:30!" Tomoyo bellowed to her surprise.  
  
"WHAT" All four of the girls shouted in chorus.  
  
"Well, we forgot about the track of time, and this isn't my fault!" Tomoyo said in a I'm-sorry-girls voice.  
  
"Oh my..how am I going to explain this to dad, I can't go home by now, it's dark and..." Sakura said turning around so they won't see her scared face.  
  
"And what?!" Chiharu said teasingly.  
  
"And..well, slightly creepy outside, hehe. Sakura said smiling.  
  
"You're still the same old Sakura afraid of dark and ghosts. Can't you see you're old enough to forget those things...you're already 16!" Naruko said sharply with a smile making Sakura bow down so they won't see her embarrassed face.  
  
"Everyone has a fear you know!" Sakura said trying to defend herself.  
  
"Fine if you want an excuse! I think we should go now too." Rika said.  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura, see you tomorrow! Bye!" The three girls said then went out.  
  
"I think I should call dad and ask if I could sleep here." Sakura said.  
  
"Let me do it for you,just take a shower and I'll follow you after calling, okay?" Tomoyo said picking up the receiver then called.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura said then went to Tomoyo's room.  
  
After the call, Tomoyo went to her room and saw Sakura brushing her hair, smiling to her which meant she was allowed. Then Tomoyo took a shower and went out of the bathroom in her purple pajamas.  
  
"Great! Come on let's sleep, I'm really tired now." Sakura said in a drowsy voice.  
  
The two jumped into the bed and said each others goodnights.  
  
"Oh by the way before I forget, Meiling said she'll be coming one of these days to visit us, plus she's with some cousins." Tomoyo said in a soft voice and went to sleep.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes then suddenly she remembered the cute guy he saw near Meiling's house. 'Maybe he's one of Meiling's cousins', she thought and went to sleep.  
  
~ o ~ MORNING ~ o ~  
  
The sun brightly shined on Sakura's face as she opened her eyes. She turned around to see if Tomoyo's still sleeping but there's no one at her side. 'She must have gotten up already, She must be in the bathroom' Sakura thought when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Good morning!"  
  
"Hello, this is Meiling, may I please speak to Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hey gurl! It's me Sakura!"  
  
"Oh, Hi Saku'! How come you're there?"  
  
"Well, we finished late for our dance practice so I decided to sleep over here. By the way, are you here in Japan already? When have you arrived? How come you just called now? Sakura asked in a suspicious tone.  
  
"I just arrived yesterday and I have to unpack my things and rest 'cause the trip was tiring." Meiling said in a please–be-convinced voice.  
  
"Fine, your excused!" Sakura said sharply.  
  
Then they both laughed because of Sakura's sharp tone.  
  
"Oh by the way, I want you to meet my cousins. They'll be spending X-mas vacation here or worse stay here for good, hehe. Let's just meet at the café near our school. I want to introduce them to you!"  
  
"Okay then, see you there by 9:00 a.m.!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
They both dropped the line when Tomoyo came out of the bathroom wearing capri pants and purple tank top.  
  
"Morning Saku'! Want to have breakfast now?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"I don't think so, Meiling has just called and she's inviting us for breakfast at the café. She will be introducing her cousins to us and we should be there by nine. I think I should go home now so I can get myself ready." Sakura said combing her hair.  
  
"What for?! I just had my newest collection of casual jeans. You should wear those. I know they'll look pretty on you." Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Oh thanks! I'll just take a bath for a while. We still have 45 minutes to prepare." Sakura said then went to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Tomoyo went to her closet and chose a pink tank top which comes with a see through shirt and white flared pants with pink flowers embroidered in it. She took a pair of pink sandals then closed the closet. 'Perfect' Tomoyo thought. Then Sakura went out of the bathroom wrapped with a pink towel. Tomoyo handed her the clothes then went back to the bathroom. She wore the clothes immediately and went out of the bathroom. '20 minutes more, we better hurry' she taught. They put on light make up and fixed their hair.  
  
"Ready to go!" Tomoyo said then went to the car with Sakura.  
  
* o * Parking Lot * o *  
  
"Come on guys, I'll just introduce you to them, hurry up!" Meiling said impatiently.  
  
"Better go first with Eriol if you're hurrying, I'll just get something and lock the car." Syaoran said.  
  
"Fine! Let's go Eriol" Meiling said then grab Eriol to the café.  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
"You can go down now Tomoyo, I can park the car by myself." Sakura said stopping in front of café.  
  
"You sure?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yup!, Meiling might be waiting there already" Sakura answered.  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo said opening the car door then went out.  
  
Sakura parked the car then went to the café. She was looking for her purse in her bag when she suddenly bump into someone in the entrance door causing her to fall down and lost her balance.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're not looking where you're going." Said the man who bumped her.  
  
"So it was my fault." Sakura said angrily wiping the dust from her clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry, let me help you" the man said offering his hand to help Sakura get up.  
  
"No! Let me HELP you!" Sakura said looking at the guy's captivating amber eyes then pulled the man causing him to fall.  
  
'Serves you right' she thought. Sakura got up then proceeded to the ladies room to fix herself. 'That guy really ruined my day' she thought while looking for her friends.  
  
(meanwhile) Syaoran got up then wiped the dirt from his clothes the went to their table.  
  
Sakura saw them then went there.  
  
"Sorry, it took me so long" she said still wiping the dirt from her clothes.  
  
"No problem, I want to introduce to you my cousins. Sakura, Tomoyo I want you to meet Syaoran and Eriol" Meiling said Sakura straightened her head and was about to shake hands with one of Meilings cousin when she saw his eyes, amber eyes.  
  
"YOU!" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.  
  
"Well I suppose you already know each other, do you?" Tomoyo asked  
  
authors' note: so.. how was it? hope its not that bad.. first story  
  
please review  
  
thanks alot 


	2. I hate YOU!

Chapter 2: I Hate You!  
"That—that creep is actually your cousin!!!" Sakura yelled.  
The three girls were in the washroom after Sakura took off to as soon  
as she was introduced to Mei Ling's cousin.  
"Sakura... you're overreacting." Mei Ling tried to calm her friend, but  
Sakura might as well have smoke coming out from her nose. She was furious...  
"Easy for you to say... You weren't the one who was bumped and insulted—and...  
and besides..." Sakura cried, "He's your cousin. I could understand why  
you're siding with him."  
"CHOTTO!" Mei Ling protested, "You're being unfair! I'm not siding with  
anyone, all I'm saying is your judging him on the basis of one meeting... it  
wasn't even a meeting... And what's more, you're embarrassing me!"  
"Embarrassing YOU?!!!"  
Tomoyo watched helplessly as her two friends ranted on and on. It was  
pointless really, but she must admit, Sakura was overreacting. She wasn't  
usually like this, she was always so sweet-tempered and would not let a  
minor thing like this ruin her composure.  
That Syaoran must have done something REALLY terrible... Tomoyo thought.  
"It won't do us any good if we will remain here and shout at each other,  
ne?" Tomoyo said loudly, unable to take the raving of the two.  
The two stopped and looked at each other. They were heaving like bulls as  
fire shot through their eyes. Suddenly, Sakura straightened.  
"I don't want to see that arrogant pig ever again, so I'm going home." She  
declared, as she turned her backs on them and began to make her way out the  
door.  
"Matte, Saku ..."  
"It's okay, Tomoyo. I'll just cool off for a little bit but I'll be fine by  
tomorrow. I could say the same for you," She added, referring to Mei Ling.  
Mei Ling didn't answer but instead, looked away.  
Tomoyo sighed, "Alright, Saku-chan. But I'll call you later, ne?"  
The girl just nodded and went out of the washroom.  
  
"What the hell happened outside?" Eriol asked curiously.  
Li snorted, "Nothing drastic. That girl just made a big deal out of it."  
"C'mon... No girl would react like that... if what you did was 'nothing  
drastic'."  
"I told you, she was being melodramatic," Li replied coolly, "I think Mei  
Ling still has those wrong judgment when it comes to friends."  
"I think you are being unfair. Mei Ling seems to like her a lot, and I'm  
sure Mei wouldn't let Sakura-san be close to her if she knew she was some  
kind of melodramatic psycho." Eriol reasoned out.  
Li's amber eyes narrowed, "Sakura-san?"  
"Eh?'  
"You called her Sakura-san."  
Eriol blinked, "So? That's her name right?"  
"A wild girl like that doesn't deserve to be called Sakura-san. She's too  
childish and narrow. You would be insulting all other females out there if  
you would refer to the girl as a Miss..." Li pointed out.  
"Is that so?"  
Both men froze as they looked at the source of the voice. There she was,  
the subject of their conversation, all flushed and shaking, with her green  
eyes sparking with electricity.  
Eriol quickly stood up, "A-ano... Sakura-san..."  
Sakura slowly advanced on the table, glaring at Li, but he just continued  
on looking at her with a relaxed expression. They stayed like that for a  
couple of seconds.  
"Hey, Sakura... You might want to cool down a little bit." Li chuckled  
infuriatingly, "I could practically see the smoke coming out from your  
nose."  
"Why you—!"  
Eriol looked at both of them, feeling helpless. It was almost funny, this  
was the same scene that happened a while ago in the washroom.  
"Don't say my name as if we're friends! In fact, I don't want you to ever  
say it again. Hear me?" Sakura huffed.  
"A deaf man could've... Sakura. You were shouting like a banshee."  
"How dare you! You are the most egotistical, stuck-up, conceited pig I have  
ever known!!!!"  
"Well, you haven't have known many people." Li responded tauntingly.  
Sakura lost the battle, she knew that. And she also knew when to stop. So  
she gathered herself and began to walk away.  
"Sakura-san!" Eriol called.  
"Don't call her back." Li told him.  
"Why do you have to treat her like that? I know you are always cold to  
women, but you promised Mei Ling you'll be especially nice to her friends."  
"I hate women like that. So simple-minded, thinking they could go around  
and shout at other people, I didn't even do anything to her! All I knew was  
I just collided to her out side." Li defended himself.  
"You could have said sorry."  
Li's stare turned to steel and Eriol knew he said the wrong thing.  
"I have never met a girl that would make me go after her and kneel just to  
say I'm sorry... I already apologized because I bumped her... If she doesn't  
get that, then that's her problem!" Li said hardly and left the table,  
leaving his cousin by himself. 


	3. would YOU please?

Sakura went home and decided to take a nap first. She wants to take a rest. She had a heavy morning today, two fights in almost an hour. Her room was warm and it was windy outside so she thought of opening the windows. She changed to comfortable clothes and walked through the window and opened it. She turned and walked to her bed when something flew through her room from the open window. She took a look at it and noticed that it was a sheet of newspaper. She folded the paper and slipped it into her drawer. She'll just read it later, It's not very important anyway.

She took a deep breath and lie down on the bed. She closed her eyes and freed her mind from the early bad experience, and fell asleep after a few minutes.

After a few hours of sleep, Sakura was awakened by a call.

"Hmmm...I had a very good nap." She said to herself and picked up the receiver to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello. This is Tomoyo on the line, May I please speak to Sakura."

"Oh Tomoyo this is me, Saku"

"Well, how are you now? Your voice sounds relieved, Are you okay now?

"Yeah, I'm all right now. I just don't know why I over reacted a while ago."

"So you mean you're going to talk to Meilin now?"

"Yup, I'm going to apologize to her. I know my point was wrong."

"That's good. It's nice to hear that you two will be fine now."

"So how about our dance contest? I already finished our costumes, you could just pick it up later, and by the way are we going there together?

"Maybe not, my dad said he'll be watching so we'll go there together. I'll just call you so let's meet there tomorrow."

"Okay, you better call Meilin now. See you!"

"Bye!"

They both dropped the line.

Sakura immediately called Meilin and apologized. They decided to meet at Tomoyo's house since Sakura is going to get her costume there and said their goodbyes.

She stood up and stretched her arms. She feels warm and relaxed now. She changed her clothes and went to Tomoyo's house to pick up her costume.

All of the girls were at Tomoyo's house. They seem to have a reunion and a good-luck-party for tomorrow's dance contest. They all had so much fun but they have to finish it early on because they can't stay up late at night since they'll be having a busy day tomorrow. They said their goodbyes and went home already.

Sakura arrived home and saw her dad talking on the phone. Her brother was busy watching a television he hadn't noticed Sakura arrived. She gave her dad a greeting and replied her with a wave. They are all busy so she decided to go up to her room now.

She took a shower and changed to her pajamas. She is still not sleepy so she decided to write first at her diary. She wrote everything that had happened to her in detail since this was one of her memorable days. She decided to sleep already then kept her diary on her drawer.

o morning o

Sakura woke up from the sun shining through the glass windows. She glanced at the clock in her desk. It was already 11:30, it was nearly lunchtime already. She still has so much time to prepare herself. The program will start at 4:00 pm so she needs to be there at least before 4 o'clock.

She got up from her bed and went downstairs. She saw his dad hectic again and tried to talk to him about the contest later that afternoon but he seems to be too busy. She ate her brunch first then took a bath. She prepared herself and wore her costume. It fits perfectly on her. She had a hard time deciding on what hairstyle to wear but at last after an hour She had come up with one, and definitely the best one. She looks too gorgeous on their costume which was designed by Tomoyo. She took a last glance at the mirror and found everything perfect. It was 3 o'clock already. She went downstairs to talk to his dad. She saw him drinking a glass of water and already dressed up.

"Dad, are you ready now?" Sakura asked

"I'm sorry Sakura but I can't go with you today. We will be having an emergency meeting today at 3:30 pm. Sorry dear, but I'll just drop you by the bus station. Will it be okay for you?" Her dad asked.

"But....Its..its okay.." She said disappointedly

"Just wait for me for a minute, are you all set?" Fujitaka asked her

"Yup, I'll just wait by the car" Sakura said then grabbed her bag and went outside her house.

Fujitaka packed his case and grab his coat then went to the car. Sakura locked their house, his brother went to his work already then hopped in to their car. Her dad dropped her by the bus station and gave her a good-luck-hug.

She stood there waiting for a bus to arrive. It was already 3:20, so she decided to call Tomoyo to tell her she'll be arriving anytime. She is looking for her cellphone in her bag when someone running snatched her bag. She shrieked in surprise and yelled for help but no one seems to care so she decided to run after the snatcher. She can't let the man run because she doesn't have any money with her since it's on her wallet and her phone is in there too. The man was running fast and she was getting tired. She is running at her full speed not looking at her sideways to keep up on the man when she was suddenly stopped because of hearing loud screeching tires and saw a car an inch away from her which suddenly stopped. That was close, she was almost bumped, and because of that she hadn't keep up with the man she was running after.

"Shit!" She shouted angrily, then walked over to door of the driver of the car and asked him to go out.

The man got out of his car and removed his shades that was covering his eyes. Sakura was shocked, he saw the person she is least expecting to see. The man driving has bright amber eyes, and it was no other than Li Syaoran, Meiling's oh-so-arrogant cousin.

"What's the problem with you DIM-WITTED?" Sakura angrily asked.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question, stupid girl" Syaoran said coolly

"Excuse me, but did you forgot your thick eyeglasses you weren't able to see me, mr. old man?! What did you call me again?!" Sakura angrily said

"You're not only stupid but also deaf, I said you're a STUPID girl. And haven't you seen that the traffic lights says go?" He said.

"How dare you call me stupid?! Weren't you able to see that I was running after the man who snatched my bag! Now what?! He has gotten away!! She said furiously

"I pity you then, but I think that is none of my business" He said arrogantly

"How could I go to the dance contest now?! I don't have any money with me nor my cellphone. It was completely your fault the man has gotten away!". Sakura bellowed.

"Now you're blaming me again" Syaoran said

"But it was really your fault!" Sakura said nearly losing her temper.

"It was your fault too, not only mine!" Syaoran defended himself

"Whoever fault it is, you don't have any choice but to take me there" Sakura demanded him.

"Why should I? Are you my mom, or sister or grandma, or girlfriend?" He asked

"But you're my only hope of getting there fast." Sakura said pleadingly.

"Well, okay I'll take you there but, on my conditions." Syaoran said.

"What conditions?!" Sakura asked impatiently

"I"ll just think later, but do you agree?" Syaoran asked.

"Fine! Whatever, just take me there! Sakura said

"Let's go! You drive!" Syaoran said then went to the passenger's seat.

"What?!" Sakura asked bemused

"I said YOU drive, come on now, that's one of my conditions, I don't want to waste time anymore." Syaoran demanded.

'Why did someone like him ever lived on earth, harhar..???' Sakura said to herself.

Sakura has no other choice but to follow him so she drove to the dance contest.

On their way to the contest, Syaoran was relaxing on his seat while Sakura is tired of driving because it was quite traffic. Syaoran pretends to be very at ease trying to make Sakura envy of his very relax condition.

'How could he be so relaxed while I'm here with aching foot, driving along this traffic road? Let's see....he seems to be sleepy. Why not wake him up? Good idea...' Sakura thought.

She passed through crooked roads and made full breaks instead of slowly stepping on the brakes that made Syaoran use his seat belt.

'Now this is not a comfy ride anymore...Maybe she's trying to play with me....Well, Let the games begin..' Syaoran thought mischievously.

Syaoran seems to thinking hard of his conditions for Sakura. He was thinking of something that will make Sakura suffer and plead in front of him.

'I know I'll come up with a good one' he thought.

They are already at the parking lot of the venue. Sakura needs to hurry because she is already late. Lucky for them they'll be the last performers. She was praying hard that the others are not yet through.

The parking lot was crowded with so many cars which means there are so many people watching and at the same time they'll be having a hard time looking for a parking space.

"Li, could you please park the car so I could go now. I need to be there already...please.." Sakura pleaded and pouted her lips to look pitiful.

"Sorry but I DON'T want." Syaoran said firmly.. "and there's nothing else you can do"..he continued.

'hmmmm,,,this is a merciless, arrogant guy...I just hoped he wasn't able to live on earth..' Skaura thought angrily.

She has no choice again so she has to find a parking space quickly. Luckily at the very end of the long pile of cars is a small vacant parking lot.

"Whew, this is luck!" She said happily.

She immediately moved the car so she can park it already when...

"CRASH!!"

a sound was heard from the back of the car. Sakura haven't seen the post at the back and hit it.

"OH NO!"


	4. me? YOUR girlfriend?

Ohayou!!!! Thanks for all the reviewers who appreciated our story!!! Although we are so busy and our schedule's a bit, should I say, hectic, your reviews are all we need to keep us going with the story...

Anyway, the story is going pretty smoothly, don't you think. Please don't hesitate to tell or suggest _nicely_, I might add, things that you think could help us with the story.

Arigatou!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Plan

"OH NO!"

Sakura stared in dismay at the sight of Li's car all scrunched up at the post. As soon as they heard the alarming crash, they both rushed outside the car to look at the damage she had done. The rear end of the car looked like a soft drink can trampled all over. The backlights didn't look like were totally deformed and it seems like it could never be repaired.

No words came out from the car's owner and Sakura fearfully looked at Li and gasped at the look on his face. Now she knew what a murderous stare really looks like. Li was looking at her as if he wants to throttle her neck until she can't breathe anymore. She slowly backed away from the scene, fearing Li's eyes more than ever.

_H-he's going to kill me._

With that thought, she turned and ran as fast as she could, running towards the backstage door of the theatre. All of her sane thoughts continued to ask why she was running.

_That's right... Why am I?_

Sakura stopped when she reached the door, panting. She dared not look back at _him_ and continued to walk towards the dressing room backstage.

_What is it about him that just makes me go crazy?_

There was just something about Li that gets under her skin every time they bump into each other. Although they've only met two times, and both meetings had been destroyed by 'accidents', she still couldn't understand why she would act so differently when that guy is around. She admit she had overreacted when she shouted and fought verbally with Li that first time... since he already apologized and it really seemed like he was sincere, well, before she waged war between them.

And now, she had driven like madwoman just to see if a guy like Li who seems so composed and cool all the time would be provoked by a single act like that.

_And look where it got you..._ Sakura grimaced. There is no doubt in her mind that he would get her for what she did with his car. He's not the kind of guy to forgive easily, and she knew the punishment would be severe. But now...

_I'll first think of the dance contest..._

* * *

Li Syaoran looked at the back of the terrified girl and let out an angry breath. _That girl just ruined my car!_ He still could not believe it. He turned his gaze on the ruined fender and clenched his fists tightly, he was sure his veins were going to snap. He can't believe it. He had lowered his guard with that girl...

_He should've known..._

He could buy another car. There was no problem with that. Money was never his problem. It was just... he can't admit that he was downright flushed by MeiLing's friend. All those who knew him would laugh right up his face and Sakura would be congratulated—for a job well done. Nobody had ever made him snap like that. He was the calm one... composed.

But ever since he bumped that girl in that restaurant yesterday, he had problems maintaining his stoical composure. Who could? Imagine this; a nearly hysterical female was shouting at you from the top of her lungs when in fact, all you did was bump her out the café. And aside from that, you already said sorry...

Li sighed as he called a towing center to pick up his car. After making the call, he began to walk towards the opposite direction the girl ran to and started in thinking of a way of making her pay.

For making a fool out of him...

For nobody makes a fool out of Li Syaoran and never regretted the day they met him.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Sakura winced as she reached her group dancers and hearing Chiharu's voice. She was late, unforgivably so. They had talked about practicing before the performance, and because of her, they were unable to.

"Gomen... I was stuck with—"

"I don't care!" Chiharu huffed, as she approached Sakura dangerously.

"Ehe... Ano—this guy hold-upped me and I— ran umm... after him?" Even to her, her excuse sounded made up. And, by looking at her teammates, she knew they thought so too.

All her fears of Li had vanished and were replaced by relief. She knew just by looking at them they were not really angry. In fact, she could sense an air of relief because she was not _that_ late to have delayed the dance contest. It's a good thing she had put on her costume already.

"Woow! What a good exhibition... Now, for the next contestants, they are lovely ladies from Tomoeda high. They'll be dancing in the tune of 'Catch You Catch Me' and let us all welcome... THE ANGELS!!!"

Sakura put away all her anxieties and focused on the music. All her teammates and schoolmates are counting on her. She is the cheerleader and it was up to her to put up the tempo and the mood of the dance.

When it was time for her to go out the backstage, she prayed she would do this right... for her teammates.

"Sakura, now!"

And she went out.

* * *

Li watched the girl who smashed his car light up the whole auditorium. The amazement and interest shone in his eyes as he stared at the figure dancing in front of her teammates. Earlier, she was wearing a coat so he didn't see what she was really wearing. The pink cheerleading outfit, the short skirt and the sleeveless hanging top, the loose boots... it seemed they were all designed to show off her voluptuous figure. Though the innocence and free expression on her face as showed how young and naïve her spirit was.

He was just a normal guy, with normal instinct and normal hormones, and right now, his hormones are telling him he wanted this girl. Though he knew he shouldn't, since he was planning a revenge on this girl, he could not help admire the beauty and innocence she seemed to spark all at once. HE didn't see that at first since she was yelling at him all the time, but now...

_This girl is for me..._

He hadn't forgotten what she did to his car. He had called the car repair earlier to pick up his car. And from what he saw, he knew the wreck couldn't be used anymore. Although he knew he could buy another one, he could not take the dent she had put in his pride. No girl had ever treated him the way that Kinimoto girl had. And, in order for him to balm his injured pride, he wanted..._no_, needed to have his taste of revenge.

And then, a bright idea formed inside his head.

_Sakura Kinimoto... You'll pay for what you did... I'll give one heck of an experience you'll never forget. And who said you couldn't mix business with pleasure?_

With that, he turned around and headed for the backstage.

"That WAS great, Sakura-chan!"

"You were awesome!"

"The gym didn't need lighting when you danced."

"IT was all you, Sakura!"

The shower of compliments didn't end. And Sakura flushed with gratitude. Actually, she didn't remember dancing, she just let her arms and legs take over, and all she thought of was how happy she was with her friends... And...

She walked away and started for the door.

Touya and Yukito made their way over her and her brother shuffled her hair affectionately, while Yukito was standing by, smiling.

"That was one heck of a dance, Sakura-chan!" Yukito gushed.

Sakura blushed. She had always liked Yukito. Even if her crush of him vanished a long time ago, she would always felt that warmth inside her whenever she'd see him.

"Good enough for a monster, I'd say." Touya inserted.

Sakura froze and looked at her brother with dangerous eyes, and he laughed, "See, Yukito? What did I told ya? A monster."

"Touya-kun... Stop teasing her, ne? It's her night and you need to be nice," he chided.

"Hai, hai," But the amusement stayed in his eyes and Sakura flared.

"I don't need you laughing at me," She said haughtily, "I'll go get my things and get you out of sight. Really, what a brother you are!"

With that, she turned around, leaving her guffawing brother and a reproachful Yukito behind.

_Mou!_ Sometimes, she just couldn't take her brother. He was always taunting her and she couldn't help but fire back, and it would just increase his amusement.

_Just like Li..._

She went outside for fresh air and a rest from all the compliments when she saw Li. She froze.

He walked towards her, his steps making her freeze.

_OH my Gosh..._

He was smiling a devilish smile, and she knew she would have to pay for retribution. Li was not the kind of man to let a thing go.

"That was some dance."

They were now a couple of inches apart and she could feel the power radiating from him. She bowed her head.

"G-gomen for the car... I-I d-didn't t-think..."

"Ssshhh."

She stopped and looked up at him. He was looking at her intently, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"I came for payback."

Sakura's heart sank. She knew he would say that.

"I-I could p-pay you..." _Why was she so scared and stammering? _

_It's because you knew you could never win this one. You couldn't shout, you couldn't yell... You knew it was your fault..._

Where would she get the money? From the looks of it, the car was exceedingly expensive, way beyond her reach. She could borrow from Tomoyo, yes... She could pay it back... but...

"No."

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard what Li said. _No?_

"I don't want money. I have lots, you know."

Yes, he does. Sakura knew it.

"I thought you said you came for payback?" Sakura said, confused.

Li chuckled, "You are so innocent, you know that? I don't want money... I want—you..."

"Me?" Sakura squeaked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend... that's the only way you could pay me back." Li said, smirking.

She felt her world is spinning around. _Girlfriend?_

She was speechless. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

­­"Take it or leave it." The bastard said, "If you don't, I'll accept the money. Do you know how much my car is?" He paused, "Didn't think so. It's 1,000,000 yen. Now, if you have that kind of money, I'll accept."

Sakura's stomach dropped, _1,000,000_ yen? Even Tomoyo couldn't get that much money, her mother would kill her. As she realized this, she knew now...

_She was trapped._


	5. getting along well

**C O I N C I D E N C E S**

**Chapter 5: Getting along well...**

_This is SO unfair!_

Sakura's mind is yelling inside. She isn't the stupid kind of girl who won't know if she's being played fool of. She's definitely sure that this Li-guy is taking advantage of this ridiculous situation.

"Are you nuts?" Sakura asked frustrated

"Hey, hey! Don't you see the good turn here's all in favor of you? Firstly, you won't have to pay a million yen, then I won't have to file a court case against you. Finally and most specially you'll be my girlfriend. Syaoran said infuriatingly.

"You can't do this to me! I mean this is SO MUCH! Why this of all?" Sakura said pleadingly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I was trying to offer you easy paybacks but it's up to you to choose. If you would call this "unfair" then how would you call that wreck you made to my week-old car?"

Really it was a total mess, even incapable to be repaired. Syaoran knew how easy it would be for him to replace it. But the true reason why this payback was what he thought for, he really doesn't know either. It just came to him in an impulse, and without thinking twice. He said it.

"I said I'm sorry didn't I? I also admitted that it was my fault, isn't that enough?"

"I'm getting fed up with all this pity-me act your trying to make up. Would you want to be my girlfriend so you won't have to pay or not?"

Fine! You're blackmailing me! I don't have any choice, it's obvious. But I just can't be your girlfriend in an instant, maybe we can just start going out.

"Well I see you've got your point, I'll consent your proposal but you won't tell anyone that you're dating me because of payback."

"But what would I tell them?"

"Whatever sweet to my ears, like he's so cute and handsome, he's simply adorable, perfect gentleman or maybe your dream guy; it's up to you to make up. Do you understand?"

"Nani! You're expecting me to tell lies?!" Sakura protested

"I'm sure what you'll be telling them won't be lies but all the truth inside of you. Now, no more and buts or whatsoever, I want an answer which would either be yes or no. Do you willingly agree with the idea of being my girl?"

"What I really want doesn't matter anyway, whatever you want! Sakura muttered quickly."

"Yes or No?"

"Hai. (yes)" Sakura said sadly

"Great! Tell your friends I'll be the one coming with you in your victory party."

"HEY! It's OUR party, no need for you to come." Sakura objected. "I mean, I'm sure you'll just get bored since we'll spend some dull time at the bar." She changed the tone of her voice so she would sound like she's concern with him.

Syaoran turned back instead of answering. Sakura followed him to convince him not to go. He walked towards the street and called for a cab. He opened the door.

"Get in"

"What for?!"

"I'll take you to your home, any problem?"

"You really don't have to. I'm going home with my brother"

"I said get in." He's voice was firm and he looks tired and fed up

Sakura went in because she seemed to notice that Syaoran is very nearly getting mad.

"Tell the driver the way to your house" Syaoran commanded in a tone with a better mood

_This gal's really easy to persuade, 'never thought this game would be this easy" _Syaoran thought.

"I told you my brother's waiting for me!" Sakura protested

Syaoran handed his phone to Sakura. "Go call him"

"You don't know what he'll think of...and the worst part of this is I'm sure that he'll go outrageous because I left without asking permission from him"

"Then just try to send him a message if you don't wanna hear him holler at you"

"You don't what you're getting me into, but at least that would be better thing to do, I'll just send him a message."

The night was cold so as the air in the cab. Sakura shivers at the cold air from the air condition which was directly towards where she was sitting. Syaoran notice her quiver in chill so he placed his jacket in her back. Sakura felt the warmness of Li as his arms touched Sakura's back when he placed his jacket. Sakura didn't protest since she find warmth and relaxation in his arms. She fell asleep along the way her head leaning against Li. They stayed in that position until they reached Sakura's house.

_Her sweetness makes my cold heart melt to softness. I can't stop myself from admiring her._ _Hope this ride would never end...huh.. what am I thinking? _

The cab stopped to the place where Sakura directed him. Li softly touched Sakura's face to gently wake her up.

Sakura was surprised that she was already home but even much more surprised when she noticed their position. She felt herself blushing madly.

"Oh, I haven't noticed we're here already. I sorta fell asleep cause the driving was smooth and kinda peaceful"

She was trying in all means to excuse herself from that embarrassing situation. One time she's raging at him and now they almost seem like hugging in their situation and worst of all it looks like she wanted it for all time.

"Find the driving smooth and peaceful? Or find me a perfect bed for you?" Syaoran teased her as let go of Sakura from his arms.

"Of course not!" Sakura answered back defensively

"You seem tired. Are you sure you can still go out to party tonight? I think you should go rest. I can tell you friends to reschedule your victory party for tomorrow."

Sakura can't believe those words came out from Li.

_Li, is that you? Is he really concerned? Whoa, what's up with him..._

"But, I don't know if they would want to." Sakura said

"Why don't you try to make use of your brain sometimes. All of you are tired. Everyone needs rest. Let's just set it for tomorrow's night"

"Yah! Good idea. Ja ne!."

"Sleep well. Goodbye!"

Sakura went down the cab and went inside their house. It's not yet late but she already feels sleepy.

_I better get to sleep now before Touya-kun arrives. I don't want him scolding me madly again._

Sakura took a warm bath, wore comfortable pajamas and went to bed. But before turning off the light she made quick notes about everything that had happened on her long day before.

She scribbled a P.S. after writing up the date and time.

_I feel that there's a sudden change in my life. Would everyday be already a special day for me since that day I met those amber eyes? What would be my life ahead with him?....huh,,..I don't know what's gotten into me. Why does he matter anyway?...No idea.._

Then closed her diary and placed it at her bedside table, finally fallen into a deep sleep after turning of the lights.

0 morning came 0

Sakura was awakened by a boisterous phone call. She unhurriedly answered the disturbing phone call and was taken aback that it wasn't Tomoyo but Li, her mystery guy. Since Li came to his life everything has been so obscure. But maybe it's just because of weird incidents, plainly **coincidences**, so she'll be trying to live normally again, like how it was before, and just the usual.

"Good morning my cherry blossom!" Syaoran greeted in a teasing tone.

"Would you just drop the line first and give me sometime to fix myself. Cause for your information you just happened to wake me up"

"You're such a sleepyhead! Anyway, missing me already?"

_Oh how thick-face this guy is!_ "If saying I-miss-you would mean 'I don't want to see you' and more importantly stop you from pestering me then; yes I do, I do miss you like crazy...Happy now? Oh before I forgot, please don't ever try to call this early again so as to refrain from ruining my day! Argh!"

"Don't be too rude sweetie! I just wanted to greet you Good Morning, personally."

"What the --"

"Hey settle down there. Give me a wave here; take a look outside your window!"

Sakura went to the windows and from there she saw a brand new car parked right in front. And through the car's opened window she saw the arrogant guy grinning as he waves his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to do you a favor, isn't it obvious? I'm absolutely sure you're very eager to meet me. Am I right?"

"Yeah, absolutely..!"

"See..I told yah!"

"Yeah, absolutely wrong! The favor you can do for me is that you should just get your face out here!"

"Right after sending your flying kiss and saying I love you to me."

"Ugh,, Don't make me sick!"

"Come on! I'm sure you really want it!"

"Bye!" She dropped the phone gave Li a death glare and shut the windows closed.

_Geez! I didn't get her this time. She's just so enjoyable to annoy. See ya later!_

Then he drove away.

_Whoa! This sure is one great-bad start for my day, hope it would end right. Guess, I should dress up now._

Sakura dressed up and went downstairs. His dad and brother were setting their table. She was right on time for lunch

"HEY! KAIJUU! Why did you leave without asking permission yesterday?! We were waiting there like stupid for you! GRRR! You'll make up for that! Touya bellowed

"Calm down Touya. Good morning dear! Take a seat, let's eat and please explain" Fujitaka said calmly.

Sakura took a seat beside her dad. They started to eat and Sakura started to explain as she made stories trying to convince her father and very annoying brother. Everytime she tries to make her excuse sound true, Touya motion to oppose like he knows that Sakura is just making up a story. Sakura really didn't mean to tell lies but she doesn't want to disappoint her dad. She's sure that they'll be worrying so much and she doesn't want to be a dilemma for her dad. Fujitaka settled the hitch between Touya and Sakura as they end their meal.

After cleaning up their dishes, each one of them went through their plans for the day. Sakura and Tomoyo planned that they'll be having the whole week allotted for shopping their gifts for Christmas. Shortly after saying goodbye to his dad and brother she directly walked to Tomoyo's house. She was silently walking along the road passing by Meilin's house, she was thinking of the things she would buy, when someone called out to her.

"Hey there! Catch!" It was Syaoran; then threw out a small gift to Sakura.

"What's this for?"

"Nothing. Come inside the house. Tomoyo's here, she's waiting for you with Meilin."

Sakura noticed that Li has gotten quite cold than before. _But that's really him. Cold, Bastard, Fool, Dense, Arroand all. _Then they walked inside towards the place where the two girls are sitting with Eriol.

"Hi Saku!" Tomoyo greeted Sakura as she entered the room.

"Hi! How are you?" Meilin asked her

"Miserable" then take a look at Syaoran who was talking to Eriol

"Nani?!" Tomoyo asked surprised

"I mean,, I'm feeling wonderful"

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Meilin asked

"Yes everything's fine, anyway why are we in here?"

"Meilin wanted to go with us since she still isn't finished with shopping gifts and offered Eriol and Syaoran to help us in carrying bags." Tomoyo answered

"Oh, so that's why..." Sakura didn't continue, she now knew why Li has suddenly become cold and quite upset. She's sure Meilin persuaded them to go shopping with them. Guys don't have patience in shopping she's sure of that because of her brother that is a living example. And now's revenge time for Li, she'll make this shopping experience for Li ultimately miserable.

"that's why..what?" Meilin asked suspiciously

"that's why were here. Are we not going yet?"

"Yes were going now, but what's that you're holding?" Tomoyo asked

"It's nothing" then she tried to keep it in her bag but Meilin snatched it away from her.

"It's a gift! Could I open this?" Meilin asked

"Don't bother it's really nothing.' Sakura said as she tried to get it from Meilin but failed.

"I wanna see it!" Tomoyo said cheerfully and without Sakura's permission Meilin opened it. It was a very small pink purse embroidered with cherry blossom flowers, it was like a cellphone case...

...and it was, from there Meilin pulled out a small cellphone with a young wolf charm hanging from it. Sakura was awestricken at the moment. The phone is obviously a very expensive one.

_Why is he giving me one?_

'Wow! That's so kawaii!" Tomoyo said

"Who is this from?" Meilin asked as she handed it to sakura.

_What would I tell them? I am trapped now. My angel, please help me._

"I gave that to her. Anyproblem?" It was Li who answered. She can't believe it.

_What's he trying to do now??_

"Why did you give her a gift? It still isn't Christmas ne?"

"That's a peace offering, about what happened when we first met. And I also happened to be the reason why she lost her cellphone."

"Whatever! Let's go now!" Meilin said as they all went outside to Eriol's car.

Tomoyo went beside Sakura as they were walking.

"Care to explain something?" Tomoyo asked in a low tone.

"Later" Sakura answered as they get in to the car.

Eversince childhood Sakura and Tomoyo has already been best friends. They know each other so well. And they can't keep secrets from each other. The three girls chatted noisily while the two boys were so quiet. Eriol was the one who's driving while Li was seating in the front seat. They parked their car then went to the mall entrance.

"Should we start now?" Meiliin asked

_Now, Li was my angel awhile ago. He saved me from Meilin. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't push through my plans of revenge. Of course I will! Now, shopping adventure here we go!_

It's an adventure for sure! They went through all the stores in the huge mall. Sakura and so as the two girls enjoyed so much as the two guys were so bored. After finishing from the fifth floor they went down to the first floor to eat but the girls were somehow getting forgetful. They always forget to buy something so they keep on going back, up and down, to the 1st floor, 2nd, 5th, 2nd, 4th,5th, 3rd, 4th,2nd,5th,1st,5th and so on. The girls might also happen to forget that they're with guys as they enter the shop for women's lingerie and stayed there for almost 45 minutes.

"Couldn't we just wait for you somewhere else?" Syaoran asked annoyed

"Just stay with us! We need your help in choosing!" Meilin said

"What would we know about your type of clothes?!" Syaoran answered back

"Hey! You didn't get it silly! Actually we really need your help in choosing but we won't buy the ones you would choose, instead we'll get the ones you won't choose. Get it?!"

"What?! But why?" Eriol asked confused

"It's obvious, you guys don't have any sense of fashion!" Tomoyo answered

"Trying to get us down ne? Then why not just let us leave?" Syaoran said

"I thought you wanted to spend some quality time with me to make up with our first meeting? Now's the time!" Sakura said to Syaoran with a cute face

"You said that?" Meilin asked shocked

"When did I say that?" Syaoran said as he tries to recall if he really said that

"You said that, didn't you" Sakura said as she moved closer to Li and kicked his shin

Li realized what Sakura's trying to do. He now understands why all the time they're trying to exhaust them. _So my cherry blossom is trying to play with me..then I'll willingly play with you._

"Yes of course! How stupid of me to forget. Really I'm sorry." Syaoran said as she hugged Sakura from the back.

_Hey hey! What's he trying to do again? Darn! This is my game!_

"It's okay at least you realized" Sakura said as she moved away from Li.

"Do we miss something here?" Meilin asked puzzled.

"Well you see, me and Sakura just wanted to spend some quality time together and...do you mind if we part from the group. We just wanted to go together, by ourselves. Right Sakura?" Syaoran said happily

_You see, sometimes you should think if you wanted to play with me. Beware! I'm the master of the game.._

"But actually, it's okay if we stay with the group. I'm sure we'll have more fun with the group." Sakura said

_You'll surely pay for this! Arghh! _

"Syaoran's right Saku- after that bad first meeting I think you better have private time together" Meilin said

"So we'll just try to contact each other afterwards ne?" Tomoyo said

_Nooooooooo. I don't want to be with him! _

"See you later guys!" Syaoran said as she pulled Sakura out of the shop.

"Ha ha ha! Now you see! I won!" Syaoran teased Sakura as she pulled Sakura far from where the others are.

"Really?! Sorry ! But, I won't accept defeat 'cause the game is not yet over!" Sakura answered back as she pulled away from Li's hand.

"Don't be too hard-headed Sakura! Don't tire out your self just to piss me. I'm the one who's telling you that that isn't effective!" Syaoran said as she pulled Sakura forcefully causing her be very close to her, only inches away. Their gazes locked. Was it also coincidence that both of them looked at each other causing the two of them to blush like crazy, then Syaoran hugged Sakura.

"They are so kawaii!!"

Sakura and Syaoran suddenly went back to reality. And then saw that not from afar Tomoyo is videotaping the two of them all the time.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked feeling so embarrassed

"You two really look good together you know? You seem to be getting along well!" Eriol said smirking at Syaoran

"Let's go home now!" Sakura demanded

"But why?! I thought you two want to spend some quality time?" Meilin asked over

Syaoran was the one speechless now. He was kinda awestricken at the moment.

"We're tired, and we still need to prepare for the victory party later, right?" Sakura answered

No one protested, everyone was tired so they get home already. They are all dog-tired so they took a short rest before preparing for the victory party.

Author's Note;

hey guys! Thank you very much for your reviews, that's all we need to get inspired in writing. Sorry to end that that way. I really don't know how I'll end it. Anyway just please keep on reviewing. You may right any comments and suggestions. Thanks! Bye!

P.S.

Thanks to my friends 'Peks' and 'Jhaz', and to all the consistent reviewers! Thank you very much Guys!

Just always

ReVieW

And

RevIeW!!

Thnx!


	6. falling

**Disclaimer: We do not own CCS or anything like that, except this ficcie of course. **

Chapter 6

"Now, Sakura. Would you tell me what's going on between you and Li?" Tomoyo asked the girl in front of her, bursting with curiosity.

They were in a café where the dark-haired girl had invited Sakura for lunch before they go to the victory party. Sakura knew why Tomoyo asked her out, even if she had told them she was dog tired. She agreed because she is dying to tell her best friend the truth, although right now, she knew she had no choice but to hide it as she agreed with Syaoran's deal.

_But…_

"Well, w-we're going out, I guess." Sakura answered hesitantly. _Gomen, Tomoyo. I have to lie to you… _

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "You agreed to go out with him? But I thought you despised him? Where did that egotistical, stuck-up, conceited pig go to?" She teased Sakura.

The other girl blushed. _That was what I used to call Li, and my opinion of him does not change at all. Though I must admit he is handsome and charming and…_

_Matte (wait)! He's my enemy! I shouldn't think positive thoughts about him at all._

Tomoyo mistook Sakura's blush to embarrassment. _Hmm… She really likes him._

"Well, what do you like about him? I mean, there're so many guys wanting to date you, but you always refuse," Tomoyo asked, "What's so different about him?"

Sakura sighed, "H-he may not seem like it but he's really a good person."_ Yeah, the best person, _"He's c-caring, umm, handsome… sweet?" _Ugh! I'd like to puke!_ "He also—bought me a cell phone for reconciliation… and umm, ah! He's VERY _considerate _and he EASILY_ forgives_!" Sakura added sarcastically.

_Also, he's so annoying and smug! Argh… Although, he **was **a bit thoughtful that yesterday night he gave me a ride home when he gave me a cell phone then saved me from Mei Ling. But only a bit!_ Sakura tried to assure herself.

Fortunately, Tomoyo didn't catch on Sakura's sarcastic words; instead, she seemed really happy and excited about the whole Sakura-Syaoran thing. She was very happy because, at last, her best friend looked as if she is really enjoying a guy's company—something that do not happen everyday.

"So, I guess you'll be going with the victory party with him, then," Tomoyo smiled, "I made the best dress for you." Tomoyo said dreamily, "It would absolutely make that Li Syaoran of yours drool!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Ehehe…"

"We'll drive to my house and I'll beautify you up, not that you are not already beautiful though." Tomoyo giggled, "You are so kawaii that I can't help make dresses for you!"

Sakura sighed. _There was no getting out of this one. Once Tomoyo sets her mind in dressing me up, there's no stopping her._

"Okay." Sakura agreed half-heartedly. _Besides, I wanna make that Li drooling._

"I'll take care of that!" Tomoyo screeched. Sakura looked at her with surprise.

"Huh?"

"You said, 'I wanna make that Li drooling'. I said I'll take care of it!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura blushed madly. _Argh. I just have to say that out loud…_

"By the way, what time will you have to go home?" Tomoyo asked, "Is Touya going to be there?"

Sakura smiled, "I gotta be home before twelve in the midnight. Touya-kun has another odd job tonight. Some kind of being a waiter or something." _Whew. Good thing she changed the topic. _

Tomoyo sighed, "Too bad."

_Yeah, too bad…_ Sakura thought.

Li and Eriol were in a café where Eriol had asked Li to accompany him after they and the girls had separated ways.

"Now, spit it out playboy. What's between you and Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked playfully.

Li's eyes narrowed, "Sakura-chan? Are you that close to call her that?" he asked with a low voice.

The other boy chuckled, "Already possessive, aren't we?" When Li's glare only deepened, Eriol explained, "Tomoyo-chan and Mei Ling insisted I call her Sakura-chan. Besides, she's also my friend, isn't she?"

That only made Li's glare more deadly.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Li."

Syaoran closed his eyes indifferently, "We're going out." Then, he opened one eye to see Eriol's reaction.

"She agreed to go out with you?!" Eriol asked disbelievingly, his expression horrified.

"What am I, some kind of monster?" Li growled.

Eriol laughed, "No, of course not. That's not what I meant though."

Li grunted, "Your expression tells it all."

Eriol chose to ignore that. "But—what happened? I mean, when you two first met, you couldn't wait to pull each other's hair out, and now… I dunno. It all seems kinda weird. Even Mei Ling is wondering. She thinks you were blackmailing Sakura-chan or something."

Li almost choked on the juice he's drinking, "R-really? That's so—" _…Clever…_ "cruel of her."

"You've got to tell me though," Eriol continued, "How you came to like Sakura."

"Actually, I don't." Syaoran answered.

"What?!"

"Just kidding," Li chortled, "Yes, I think I kinda like her. She's beautiful, not the model kind of beauty though. Hers is just simple—but exotic." He turned serious, "I like her because she acts like an annoying brat though she's already 16 years old. She is exasperating and so stubborn. She can be so sweet and thoughtful in one second, and then turn malevolent and spiteful the next. She is full of innocence and naiveté, that men would continuously want to protect her from all the harsh realities life could bring. And she uses that power to control males who would be willing enough to bend to her will."

Eriol watched Li carefully, but was smiling at his cousin inwardly. Never had he seen him like this. Usually, when he would ask why Li liked his new girl, Syaoran would always answer, "Because she's exceedingly beautiful and charming." Or "She is convenient and easy to please." Syaoran had been oblivious to the fact that although he had said all those things about Sakura, he really does like her—despite every negative opinion he has of her.

"I see you do have a **_good_** opinion of her," Eriol remarked derisively, "It's not such a wonder after all why you two are going out."

Li snorted.

"Well then. I heard what your opinion of Sakura-chan is. And hearing it, I really want to know of _her_ opinion about you. I'm sure you two feel the _same_ way about each other." Eriol said mockingly.

Li straightened in his seat. _Darn this Eriol! Can't keep his remarks to himself._

_But—what **does**_ _Sakura think of me?..._

"Eriol-kun!"

Li and Eriol looked up to see Tomoyo and Sakura approaching them to their table. The amber-eyed guy quickly stood up and went to Sakura, much to Eriol's amusement.

"Hey there, my cherry blossom." Li called charmingly. "What are you doing here?" _Actually, I wanna ask 'what do you think of me?'_ He added inwardly.

Sakura froze, but tried to smile anyway, "H-hey."

Tomoyo squealed with delight as she watched the two. _Kawaii!_

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan. I thought you were tired? And aren't you getting ready for tonight?" Eriol invited.

Tomoyo grinned. "Of course! Sakura even said that she'll make him drool!"

Li's eyebrows rose, "Who's that?" He looked at Sakura.

Tomoyo grinned even more, "You—"

Sakura panicked, "—Eh. Y-Yueh." All of them looked at her, "That's—that's our dog. Who else would I want to drool on—" She sweatdropped when Li and Tomoyo was looking at her as if she lost her mind and Eriol looking as if he knew what Tomoyo really was trying to say, "—me?"

"You want to be drooled on by a dog?" Tomoyo asked disgustedly, "Wait. You have a do—"

"You didn't _know_?" Sakura glared at her, and she quickly understood.

"Ahhh… Hai. Yumi, your dog." She said, unaware of the way Sakura slapped her forehead and the way the two guys were silently laughing since it seemed that Li had caught on too.

"Oops! Almost forgot." She smiled apologetically at Eriol, unaware of what she had done, "We really have something to do."

"Can't that wait?" Li interrupted happily.

Tomoyo turned to Li, "No. I have a job for tonight of making your sweetheart here," Sakura blushed, "a stunning princess you will never forget as long as you live." Sakura blushed even more, rendering her speechless.

Li grinned, "Oh, but even without you doing that, I would still remember her till my dying day," He put his arms around the even more blushing Sakura's shoulders, "Although, I'd like to see a stunning princess tonight, not that you're not already stunning."

Eriol laughed loudly, "Hey, hey. Quit flattering the poor girl. Her face's so red already I think it would explode."

Sakura glared at Eriol, then at Li, "Will you stop it?" she whispered angrily so that only he could hear it.

Li continued to grin, "Oh. So you wanna make me drool, huh?" He whispered laughingly. Sakura elbowed him in the ribs—hard.

"Oi!"

"What are you two doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't mind them, Tomoyo-chan. They're just having a _lovers'_ conversation." Eriol said.

This time, together with Sakura, Li blushed.

"Oh, kawaii!"

"Mou!" Sakura whined, "Let's go to your house already, Tomoyo. Bye Eriol, B-bye Li."

She took a protesting Tomoyo's arm and went out of the café without looking back. Li just stood there, unable to react since he was still blushing from Eriol's statement.

_Lovers?_

He then turned angrily to his laughing cousin.

"Damn YOU, Eriol!"

"There!"

Tomoyo stepped back and squealed as she looked at her creation. _KAWAII!!!_

"Wait here, Sakura. I'll just get my video recorder. Oh, this is great!" She screamed happily as she went to her 'video room' to get it.

Sakura sweatdropped. _Tomoyo's overreacting again… _

_What do I look like? I wanna see._

Slowly, she held her breath and turned around to face the full-body mirror behind her and gasped.

_What the— I-Is that me?_

She had on a pink halter dress that stops down above her knees. Tomoyo did a little altering on the dress and made it backless, so it emphasized Sakura's smooth skin and slim but curvy figure. She had on matching pink strapped sandals and she had a silver anklet with a star pendant that matched her silver bracelet. Her hair was put up in a high loose French knot and there are curled tendrils that framed her heart-shaped face. There are small braids that were included in the knot that really made her look princess-like. She had little make-up, just a touch of pink lipstick, powder, and little amount of blush-on. The combination of the dress and other touches made her look innocently elegant.

"Sakura, face here!"

She turned around and saw Tomoyo holding her video camera and taking a video of her. (duh!) She fidgeted with her bracelet, not knowing what to do.

"Kawaii!"

Sakura sighed.

"By the way, Tomoyo. You totally embarrassed me awhile ago." Sakura said, pouting.

Tomoyo laughed sheepishly, "Gomen."

"Now, he'll never let me hear the last of it." Sakura mumbled, "Oh, he's so annoying!"

"And cute—and handsome—and charming… You can't deny that." Tomoyo said, "After all, you did agree to go out with him."

"I did not!" Sakura fumed.

"Ehh??" Tomoyo looked at her in shock, "B-but I thought, he asked you out and you—agreed…"

_Oh, no. I wish I kept my mouth shut._ _What to do? _

"I mean, I did not _agree_ to go out with him. I—I… I asked him out!" Sakura said,

"You did?! Wow! I didn't know you liked him that much." Tomoyo whistled.

_Crap. This is what this is. Crap._

_Ding! Dong!_

Sakura's heart sped up. _It's him!_

"That must be your prince." Tomoyo said, rushing to go downstairs.

Sakura tentatively smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She could not deny that she does look pretty. _If only Li would be enough of a gentleman to notice it._

_Ahhh! What am I thinking?_

"Li!"

Syaoran looked up and saw Tomoyo hurrying down the stairs. He smiled elegantly.

Tomoyo stopped to look at Li and whistled. "You sure are handsome—worthy enough for Princess Sakura."

"Where is she?" Li asked, trying to hide his curiosity and anticipation.

"She's coming down. You should be ready for it, you know." Tomoyo said mischievously, "And watch out for the drool."

Li chose to ignore the comment and focused on waiting for Sakura.

_Here I come…_

Sakura tried to flout her racing heart and went down the stairs slowly. She saw Li looking at her with a strange look on his face and Tomoyo squealing in pride for her work. She focused her gaze on Li and tried to fathom the unreadable expression he had on his face.

_Was that admiration? No, it wasn't. Why are you looking at me like that?_

Their gazes locked. Although Sakura could not guess what Li was thinking, his look made her feel warm all over, like the feeling when you're being held by someone tightly and securely.

She tried to look haughty and triumphant, but she couldn't. She has this warm smile on her face that was all directed to her sworn enemy. She couldn't stop herself. She's drowning in those amber eyes that were filled with an unknown feeling.

She was already so close to him and she was just reaching the last step when—

BAM!

Sakura tripped on her high heels and fell with a _loud_ thud on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! Daijobu (are you okay)?"

The two persons who were watching the descent of the princess rushed to her side.

"Sakura! What happened?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Itai (it hurts)…" Sakura sat up quickly and nursed the bump on her forehead. She immediately blushed when she saw Li by her side and realized he had witnessed that awkward moment.

"Should we call the ambulance?" Li said, concealed laughter could be heard from his voice.

Sakura quickly stood up, her face flaming that the redness could be seen even in the presence of her blush-on. "So you think it's funny, do you?" She said indignantly. She could not believe it. He was so insensitive and cold-hearted. For a moment there, she thought she could try to get along with this—monster… _I am so wrong._

Tomoyo looked at her, confused, "He's just concerned, Sakura."

"CONCERNED?!!!"

The hypnotic trance was gone. The intense feeling of being drowned thrown in the air. The powerful attraction that was created by mere connection of the eyes were replaced by antagonism and loathing.

And gone was the beautiful emotion that was present awhile ago.

Li chuckled.

"Look! He's chuckling happily because he enjoys humiliating me!" Sakura yelled. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give Li that satisfaction.

"Demo—" Tomoyo looked as if she was going to cry too.

Sakura's eyes softened. _She wants everything to be perfect for me… Oh, Tomoyo._

She breathed deeply and tried to calm herself for Tomoyo, ignoring Li who was watching her with amusement, "Gomen, Tomoyo. I-I was j-just terribly embarrassed, that's all."

Tomoyo looked at her happily, "Okay. Well, go on. Go now. I'm going to get ready myself; Eriol-kun's going to fetch me."

Sakura nodded, wanting to go home and forget what happened but she had no choice. She had to go with that asshole.

Li took her hand and said his goodbye to Tomoyo. Then they went outside.

When they were in the car, Sakura remained silent.

Li drove smoothly on the road, looking at Sakura every once in a while. The amusement was gone from his eyes now, finally realizing that she was hurt by his uncaring attitude.

He suddenly pulled up on the side of the highway and faced the fuming girl. He knew she was surprised because he stopped, but she didn't give an indication she acknowledges his presence.

"Hey." Li said softly.

_What is it about you, Sakura? That makes my barrier shatter and changes all the things I believed in… I couldn't help it. This is the very first time I considered apologizing seriously. What the heck are you doing to me? I was supposed to have my revenge and play with you—but… It seems you're the one playing with me. _

"Look, I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Sakura did not say anything.

Li tried again, "It was thoughtless of me, I know." _Good,_ Sakura thought, "I shouldn't have laughed, knowing you were really embarrassed." There was a hint of laughter in his voice that was instantly quenched by Sakura's lethal glare.

"You—are—such—an—ASSHOLE!" She hissed, trying to calm herself.

"I am not. I have tried everything to be nice to you." Li said calmly, "Why can't you have a little sense of humor when I'm around?"

"In case you've forgotten, _you _were the reason I'm in this mess in the first place!"

"What kind of mess?" Li said, exasperated, "All I was asking you is to go out with me and be my girlfriend, that's not such a hard thing."

"Maybe for you, it isn't."

_Or maybe apologizing wasn't such a good idea after all…_

"You are so hard-headed." Li said gratingly. Sakura realized he was already getting mad, but she didn't want him to get mad… She was more familiar to the teasing and amused Li.

"What do you want from me anyway?" She said softly, not wanting to give rise to his anger.

Li remained silent, _I wish I know… _

"I'm willing to give anything to you, just release me from this stupid bargain," Sakura said pleadingly, not realizing what she had said.

A strange gleam passed across his eyes, "Anything?" he echoed.

Sakura backed up a little and waved her hands in front of her face. _Why did I say that?_

"Eh… No, I was just joking… Hehe. See? I already have s-sense of humor." She said, panicking. She wanted to get out of Li's gaze, it was the same strange expression he had when she was going down the stairs.

Out of the blue, he reached out and touched Sakura's cheeks, "My cherry blossom."

Sakura's heart was beating fast. _I haven't seen Li like this before. _

Then, Li abruptly sat up and revved the engine, without even looking at Sakura, who was blinking and looking confused at his sudden change of attitude.

_Why is my heart beating like this?_ She asked herself.

She turned her back to Li, not noticing the way he gripped the steering wheel tightly or the way he seemed to fight for control.

"Sakura! You look so perfect!"

Mei Ling approached the two and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

They were in the bar where the victory party was held. There were lots of people who were there, including Chiharu with Yamazaki, Reika, Mei Ling, and their other friends who were included on the dance group and those others who were invited. There were also people who are not included on the victory party and were only hanging about inside the bar. The whole party was taking place on the second floor of the bar where they would have some privacy.

"Syaoran… so you two are really going out?" Mei Ling looked at them.

Syaoran was back on his teasing and playing around attitude, "Is it that obvious?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes, I guess so."

"I can't believe it!" Mei Ling clapped her hands, "You two look as if you're meant to be."

_Yeah, meant to be killing each other, _Sakura thought wryly.

_You don't really mean that, _said an inner voice, _You know you kind of like being with him, even though all you do together is fight. Why don't you give him a chance?_

_A chance?! _She screeched inwardly, _He put me in this mess. If he had asked me out normally we wouldn't have been fighting at all!_

_Yeah… You wouldn't be fighting because you wouldn't even have agreed to go out with him! _That inner voice screeched back.

_That's exactly my point! I don't wanna go out with him! He's the most arrogant person I have ever met!_

_Is that right? _

_Yeah!_

_Then why does your heart beat for him like it has never beat for anyone else before?_

_I—_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Li's concerned voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sakura?" Mei Ling reached for her friend, but Li shook his head at Mei Ling, a sign which means, 'I can handle this'. So Mei Ling nodded and moved towards the watching group.

She looked at the worried Li, trying to look for the insincerity she was expecting. She found none.

"H-hai." She felt shaken up. She doesn't know what she felt at that moment, when Li was putting an arm around her and leading her to a nearby table. She tried to remember the loathing she had for this guy, but as much as she tried, she couldn't.

"Sakura?"

She pulled away from Li and concentrated on making those weird feelings go away.

_Darn this!_

Li didn't know what was happening to his date. But he knew how to wake her up effectively.

"Did that bump on your head awhile ago caused you major mental problems?" he said.

As expected, Sakura perked up when she heard that and glared at her companion, "Shut up."

"Thank goodness you're speaking again," Li said teasingly. Sakura only glared back.

_Why am I even thinking of him?_

Sakura looked around and saw most of her friends dancing. Tomoyo and Eriol had also arrived, but for some reason they haven't moved towards their table. _They're isolating us._

Syaoran smiled at Sakura's reaction, for he was sure she was also realizing that none of her friends seem to go near their table to greet her or to talk to them.

"Wanna dance?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked at him but said nothing.

"C'mon," He urged, "Most people who are going out there dancing are couples."

"We're not."

Li smiled irritatingly, "Oh, but we will. Remember our agreement? We _are_ going to be boyfriend-girlfriend when the going out phase is over."

Sakura gritted her teeth, but inside she felt warm all over.

"Okay."

Li stood up happily and led Sakura to the dance floor. Unexpectedly, as if someone was playing with them, the dance song ended and was replaced by a slow one.

"C'mon." Li whispered against Sakura's ear.

He put her arms around his neck and put his arms around her slim waist. Unable to stop herself, she leaned against Li's strong shoulder, closing her eyes. Syaoran smiled, not the sardonic smirk he usually wore, but a soft and contented smile. They were in the world of their own as they moved slowly to the music; they could not sense the people dancing around them.

"They look perfect, prince and princess." Tomoyo sighed blissfully. They were all sitting down now in one table, for they left the two oblivious couple on the dance floor.

"I thought Sakura wasn't interested in that guy?" Chiharu piped in.

Mei Ling looked at her cousin, "Well, we still don't know how they happen to like each other, but I'm happy that two of the most important people to me are together." She sighed.

"That guy sure is lucky," Reika said, "Sakura rarely entertain boys who wanted to date her. She always says that there are more important things than going out with insincere guys."

Eriol chuckled, "Sakura is also lucky though," All eyes turned to him, "Li was never serious over a gal before like he is with Sakura. He may not admit it to himself and he may not know it yet, but I think he's falling for a girl he only met in a short time."

"How can you be so sure?" Tomoyo asked excitedly, happy for her friend.

"Trust me, I know."

Forgetting herself, she jumped on Eriol, putting her arms around his neck, nearly causing Eriol's chair to tip over. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Ureshii (I'm so happy)!" Tomoyo said.

Eriol coughed uneasily, a slow blush creeping on his face. "Uh, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, we're going to really fall if you don't—"

Tomoyo realized what she did and also blushed and she hastily pulled away from him.

Everybody laughed, except Mei Ling who was sighing.

"I am so envious. What is it with cousins and best friends? I'm being left out!"

They didn't know how long they were dancing, (since Tomoyo bribed the DJ to continuously put in slow songs) and they didn't want to think. They were savoring each other's warmth and neither wanted to break the contact.

_Sakura…_

_Syaoran…_

Slowly, Li slightly pulled away to look into those beautiful emerald eyes. When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw the wonder and warmth reflected in those amber eyes. They stayed like that, their gazes locked, for a long time.

As if being pulled by a magnet, Li slowly leaned down to Sakura, closing his eyes.

_He's going to kiss me!_

Surprisingly, she wasn't repelled by the thought, instead, she was anticipating for it. She closed her eyes and leaned up to him, feeling his warm breath on her face. Their faces and lips drew closer…

Closer…

_Oh, My Gosh—_

Closer…

_Sakura… My cherry blossom…_

Closer…

"KAIJUU! What are you doing?!"

The moment shattered.

Sakura, red in the face, broke away from Li and looked around, feeling a sense of dread. She knew that voice… She knew who called her that… There was only one person who had enough guts to call her monster. That one person was—

"Touya-kun!"

How was it? I don't really know how to end it… So, it ended that way. P We really value those reviews all you guys keep on making. Hope you'd continue and tell us what you think of our story. Arigatou for all those who reviewed by the way. Don't know how much they mean to us.

Anyway, Keep those reviews comin'!

Thanx!


	7. interrupted for the 2nd time

**Disclaimer: We do not own CCS or anything like that, except this ficcie of course. **

**Author's Note: We (me and my friend) are really sorry for this very late update. We've been really busy with a whole lot of school projects and exams. Sorry, really. **

**And as you have noticed, they are just sixteen and yet they already can drive, so we're trying to fix that up. Sorry about that again. I think we'll just change their ages to older ones, perhaps to eighteen. **

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who have reviewed. It's nice to**

**hear from you. If you have anything to say, please don't hesitate. Just tell everything in the review. Sorry again and thank you very much for your reviews. Please keep on reviewing!**

**Thanks To:**

**Ly**

**BlossomCheeks **

**Rinoa Leonheartilly**

**heheangel kisses**

**pure heart **

**Luvable-Cutie**

**kenshinlover2002**

**ccs-sprinkler**

**dudefourteen**

**aMbeRLaSs**

**Blazing Unicorn**

**gorgeousAUTUMN**

**malLoWs09 **

**sTrEKa **

**LyttleChickie**

**CelestialMoussy**

**Jess**

**Iluvccs**

**Sydon**

**Last Chapter:**

They didn't know how long they were dancing, (since Tomoyo bribed the DJ to continuously put in slow songs) and they didn't want to think. They were savoring each other's warmth and neither wanted to break the contact.

_Sakura…_

_Syaoran…_

Slowly, Li slightly pulled away to look into those beautiful emerald eyes. When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw the wonder and warmth reflected in those amber eyes. They stayed like that, their gazes locked, for a long time.

As if being pulled by a magnet, Li slowly leaned down to Sakura, closing his eyes.

_He's going to kiss me!_

Surprisingly, she wasn't repelled by the thought, instead, she was anticipating for it. She closed her eyes and leaned up to him, feeling his warm breath on her face. Their faces and lips drew closer…

Closer…

_Oh, My Gosh—_

Closer…

_Sakura… My cherry blossom…_

Closer…

"KAIJUU! What are you doing!"

The moment shattered.

Sakura, red in the face, broke away from Li and looked around, feeling a sense of dread. She knew that voice… She knew who called her that… There was only one person who had enough guts to call her monster. That one person was—

"Touya-kun!"

**C O I N C I D E N C E S**

**CHAPTER 7: **

Touya's voice had gotten the people's attention. Eyes were looking back and forth, at Him and at the couple, Syaoran and Sakura, who were happily dancing a while ago. Sakura blushed furiously because of humiliation and fright. She was hoping that she could get calmer and be able to make out a story that would drive his brother's mind away from thinking that she actually likes Li.

'_Huh? Who likes Li? Argh! What is all this stuff I'm thinking about? Oh my, what am I got to do now?_'

Meanwhile Li was completely composed. He isn't edgy like Sakura. He could easily notice Sakura's fear as he felt her hand trembling when he held it.

Touya walked nearer to them as she talked to his sister.

"Sakura I knew it was you! What are you doing…"

Sakura interrupted his brother.

"Eerrhh.. What?" Sakura asked nervously

…

…

"I'm just asking why you're here. Did dad tell you to come here?"

"N-no..W-we are here t-to party. Anyway why are you here?"

'_Whew! I was lucky he saw nothing'_

"Why are you edgy? Is there something wrong?" Touya asked suspiciously and eyed Li who was standing beside Sakura and also happened to be holding Sakura's hand.

"N-nothing's wrong. Anyway why are you here?" Sakura said shifting the topic

"Remember I'm working part-time… Anyway, who are you with?" Touya said then stared crossly at Li..

"I'm here with Tomoyo and my other friends. We're having a victory party for winning the dance competition. And, this is Li Syaoran, Meilin's cousin from Hong Kong ." she freed her hand from Li's because it seems that Touya was to break their hands with his stare.

"Anyway see you later, you better get back to work before that boss of you notice that you're not doing you're chores." Sakura added.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I'll just see you later, we could go home together, and I'm working at the kitchens so you might not see me around."

"I'm going home with Tomoyo, don't bother" Sakura said, but his brother has already turned around and walked back to his duty.

'_Whew that was close'_

"You don't have to be that edgy"

"You don't know him; if I'm a monster then he's worse."

"Oh, he's too protective of her little sister huh?"

"More than you could actually imagine.."

"That sounds cool to me.."

"It isn't cool in any way but scary, better watch out, I've got myself a fierce dog on guard."

"Sounds like a challenge…"

"So, now your thinking that I'm sort of a prize in a challenge, huh!"

"I think I've already come across the greatest challenge in my life… and the greatest prize ever.."

"What! You think I'm a trophy you can win over by beating my brother!" Sakura said angrily then slapped him hard in his arm.

"Let's go out' a here. We could find a better place." Li grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards the exit door.

"Wait! You're still not answering my question!" Sakura was protesting while she was being pulled over by Syaoran who wasn't talking at all. They got quite far from the restaurant.

"Hey! You're hurting me with your grip, Don't drag me around as if I'm your dog. For your information, I can walk on my own! So now.. May I? Sakura nagged furiously

"What?"

"I was blabbering here all the time and you haven't listened all along! I was asking you if you could please let go of my wrist and let me walk by myself because since I was a child I was already capable of walking on my own!" Sakura bellowed as she got pissed off

"Sorry, I was thinking of something else that's why I haven't listened that much."

"You're thinking of something else! Then why don't you just think of that forever, whatever it is - if it would be more important than me! Who the hell cares who or what you're thinking about!"

"Hey- hey! You've got nothing to get pissed off. Are you jealous? I haven't said anything about WHO, I just told you I'm thinking of something."

"JEALOUS? Hello! Why would I get jealous? I don't care about you at all!"

"Let's stop this argument. I am just trying to think of a better place we could go to so as not to waste this night."

"A place?"

"Yes. A place, that was what I was thinking of, you don't have to get too jealous that something's more important than you."

"I-I wasn't jealous!"

"If you won't admit it's okay. Could we go now?"

"No. Take me home now."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I'm already tired. I wanted to take a rest now."

"Come on! Don't let this day be wasted! Let's just transfer to another restaurant."

"But I'm really tired now. Please take me home now."

"If that's what you want but, promise me first that you'll come with me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's with tomorrow? Where are we going?"

"We'll just go out and have fun."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Remember our deal? You're supposed to go out with me have you forgotten?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Great! I'll just pick you up tomorrow."

"Now, can you take me home? My feet are really aching"

"Okay, let's walk over the parking lot so I could drive you home."

"What? We'll walk over to the parking lot? Do you see how long that is?"

"Or if you want, you could stay here and wait for me while I get the car."

"You're leaving me here? No way! It's you're fault why we're here and why my feet aches you dragged me here, remember?"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry about that!" Li said then removed Sakura's high-heeled sandals carefully then handed it to her.

"You would make me walk barefoot?"

"Who told you I'll make you walk?" Li asked then carried Sakura in his arms as if they were newly weds.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me down – let me down!" Sakura protested as she waggles her feet.

"Would you just stop that? Isn't this a favor for you? I thought you're already tired and you don't want to walk, you also don't want to wait down there, so you don't have any other choice." Li said as he walked to the parking lot carrying Sakura.

They were both quiet while walking to the parking lot that they haven't noticed that Tomoyo was videotaping them from afar ever since they were dancing and when they went out of the restaurant. They are just lucky enough that Tomoyo and the others were staying quite far so they don't get to hear their conversations. The group just keeps on following them keeping a pretty distance to perfectly capture their great moments. The group left them after they have reached Li's car. They thought that it would be a perfect timing for just the two of them to talk sweet because they noticed that they were yelling at each other awhile ago.

Li opened the car door and slowly put down Sakura in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks!" Sakura muttered then Li went to the driver's seat. He started the engine turned on the aircon and the radio stepped on the gas and was to drive to the exit when…

ARRKKGGHHH

The car halts to a sudden stop .

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked puzzled

"Oh no! We ran out of gasoline!"

"Huh!" Sakura was surprised then she finds herself laughing at how weird that they ran out of gasoline at that time. She looked at Li's bewildered face and laughs once more now with Li.

"How lucky can we get?" Li asked

"I thought this is a new car. How come you ran out of gasoline?"

"I don't know either; I haven't noticed that at all."

"How are you going to take me home now?"

"Would it be okay if we just ride a cab?"

"How about your car?"

"I'll just get someone to sort this out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay; it's not much of your fault. You're car just forgot to remind you that you're gas is low." Sakura said and laughed.

"Don't worry I'll try to buy the car that talks so I'll get reminded."

"I hope it would be sooner."

"It would really be soon if you'll drive my car once more."

"What!" Sakura protested as she recalled the incident were she had devastated Li's car.

"I was just joking about that! Anyway, let's go now. Do you still want me to carry you?"

"No, it's okay. You're tired already. I'll just try to walk, it would just be short anyway."

"All right, I'll just support you, Come on!"

Syaoran went out of the car, opened Sakura's door for her then helped her walk to the streets. He called for a cab then opened the car door for her. They were sitting quietly as the driver drives smoothly. Sakura broke the silence as she started the conversation.

"You didn't answer me awhile ago when I asked you?"

"Asked what?"

"I was asking you if you were thinking that I'm a prize won over a battle with my brother."

"What made you think of that?"

"You said something about challenge, that's why I thought…"

"Perhaps, I can say that I have come across the greatest challenge in my life since the day I met you."

"But I don't understand…"

"Since I met you I have seen the greatest treasure I am to achieve in my lifetime."

"Wouldn't you mind if I ask for an explanation?"

"I know soon you'll understand.. "

They're conversation has finished and both kept quiet. The music played on sweetly. Syaoran gazed at Sakura. Puzzled, Sakura stared at Syaoran's eyes to look for an explanation. Their eyes have fixed as if both will never look at anything else again. Syaoran was attracted with those emerald eyes and her cherry blossom scent. He drew closer and closer to her while Sakura was earnestly drawn into looking to those affectionate amber pools gazing intently at her. She could feel their closeness as they were barely inches apart. She closed her eyes waiting for the moment that their lips would touch. Syaoran drew closer and closer and closer…

"BBEEEEEEEEPPPP" The tires of the cab screeched as it suddenly stopped.

"Hey Mister! Watch out where you're going!" The driver shouted out loud at a stranger who was nearly bumped. The stranger walked over to the driver's window to apologize. The driver opened his window and the stranger peeped from outside.

"I am very sorry mister… … … … … KAIJUU!"

'_Oh no! What am I into again.'_

The moment was once again shattered. Their kiss was interrupted. And worse than ever she was completely sure that it was her brother who has called her kaijuu, Touya has seen her in that awkward position. She was completely sure she has no excuse for now. She is so tensed now. But still Syaoran looked composed he slightly opened the window near Sakura.

"What are you doing, GAKI!" Touya shouted out as he saw the two of them after apologizing to the driver. Syaoran was now also aware that Touya has seen them almost kissed. Slightly fortunate though, their faces were not too close since they were both slightly taken aback when the cab suddenly honked loudly. But what if Touya doesn't believe any of their explanations? This is definite trouble for him and moreover for Sakura.

"Touya! Are you going home now?" Sakura asked trying to shift the topic before it gets to anything else worse.

"Yes I am! And why are you two looking at each other closely?" Touya asked suspiciously

"I was trying to blow away the dirt that got into her eye. Is there any problem?" Li answered back.

"Really, with the windows closed the dirt could get in?" Touya was looking for flaws as he interrogated.

"The window was slightly opened, you see." He then pointed at the window near Sakura he had opened secretly awhile ago Touya wasn't able to notice.

"Would you want to ride with us?" Sakura interrupted Touya's interrogation before the two heats up..

**A/N: I'm really sorry for this very late update,sorry too if its not quite good, We hope that we'll be updating sooner since school end is near,so just keep on hanging out guys!don't forget to review!thanks!**


	8. A Happy Day?

**New Chappie! We're so… so… so… SORRY for this very, very late update. It's just that life has been so busy and—Well, anyway, the story continues on… Please review! **

**And we're really SORRY! Gomen-nasai! **

The tension inside the taxi is so electrifying it could burn.

Sakura didn't know why this was happening to her, of all people. She tried to remember any crime… any transgression she had committed for deserving this kind of situation.

_Oh, yeah…_ she wanted to kick herself, _I was the one who invited Touya here… Baka!_

She really wished she had kept her big mouth shut.

Now, her older brother is staring coolly at her 'date' from the rearview mirror as if taunting the latter to lose his temper. As for Li, Sakura could tell from the way he clenched his fists that he was seething, though from what Sakura dared not ask.

So, the poor girl decided to calm Li down. She glared at Touya reproachfully until he looked away, (though Sakura didn't see the small smile that formed around his lips) and turned to the person beside her.

"Why are you so angry?" She whispered quietly.

Li looked at her, "Ask your damned brother," he replied loudly. Touya glanced at the mirror and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Li!"

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Why should I?" He countered with a sideways glance at Touya.

"Why are you being like that?" Sakura asked, irritated. Here she was, trying to patch everything up and the stupid doa'ho was ruining all of it, "By your tone one would think I planned all this to happen so you wouldn't get too close."

_Uh-oh…_

Wrong move.

_Now he'll think I did plan this all along…_

Sakura shrank at the intensified glare Li gave him and shut up.

The only person who seems cheerful is the taxi driver who was giving them amused glances, undoubtedly thinking they were in a Romeo-Juliet situation.

Sakura almost sighed thankfully when the taxi stopped in front of their house. Touya got out immediately but waited for his younger sister to step out of the cab too. Li's angry eyes followed Touya's movement and gritted his teeth.

"So, this is goodbye then," Sakura said blankly.

The angry boy's eyes turned to her and narrowed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, you won't," she shook her head vehemently.

"Yes, I will," Li's expression turned mocking, "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"What makes you think _I_ _would?_" Sakura answered back.

"You would," Li said confidently, "Because—"

"Because? Go on…"

"Because—" Li leaned closer to her and looked outside the window where Touya was watching them with impatience and suspicion. Sakura followed his gaze. But when she returned her attention on Li, his face was hovering inches over her face and was smiling softly.

"Because of this."

And Li kissed her, slowly and softly—

—On the forehead.

It was over in an instant, like it never happened. Li drew back and stared out the window with a smile on his face while Sakura was just sitting there, unable to comprehend what happened.

"C'mon, Kaijuu!"

Touya had opened the door and was trying to pull Sakura out of the cab. Seemingly out of a trance, Sakura followed her brother inside the house with a last glance at Li and the laughing taxi driver.

* * *

Inside her room, after a scold from her brother and a refreshing bath, Sakura thought of what happened and touched her forehead gently while looking in the mirror. She wasn't so sure of what happened, or why she was feeling so—so alive after that one kiss when it was only on her forehead. She didn't know why that sweet smile kept on appearing on her face and why she felt so excited at the prospect that the next day will soon come.

All she knows is that Li was right.

_She is going to see him tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

Li was humming a simple tune while driving towards Sakura's house. For some reason, the thought of seeing her again made him happy. He chuckled when he remembered the dazed expression she had after he kissed her on the forehead last night, not to mention Touya's rather annoyed one.

At first, he intended to kiss her—really kiss her, but the though of taunting Sakura and her brother appealed to him more. The real kiss would come later and if fate would be kind to him, Sakura's irritating brother would also there to watch.

He stopped yards away from Sakura's house and got his phone. He dialed Sakura's number, and after three rings, she answered.

"Hello, beautiful. Want to go out with me today?" Li asked with an innocent voice, when all the while he wanted to hint about the forehead incident last night.

"Uhm, I kinda just woke up. Can you pick me a little while later?" Sakura asked quietly, "Maybe about seven?"

"But I'm on the way now," Li said playfully, "I'll just wait for you _inside_ your house, then."

"That's not a very good idea."

"Why not?"

The irritated Sakura came back, "Don't play dumb with me. You know why not."

"Look, I'm not going there to provoke your brother or anything. I just want to wait for you. See your house, that's all."

Sakura sighed, "Okay fine. Do what you want."

"Thanks!"

Li replaced his phone triumphantly and drove towards her house.

"Touya, Li's coming over, let him in okay?" Sakura chided, "I'll just take a shower and dress up."

"He can wait outside."

"Touya!"

Touya impatiently put down the newspaper he was reading and gave Sakura a long look.

"You like him, don't you?"

Sakura blushed.

"Stop saying nonsense," she said almost defensively.

Touya's eyes narrowed, "If you don't like him, why do you go out with him?"

Sakura flustered, "D-did I say anything about not liking him?"

Touya stared at her blush and shrugged, seemingly convinced.

"Fine. But make it fast before I blow him out of the house."

"Arigatou, Onii-chan."

"Hmph."

Sakura sped up the stairs and rapidly took a bath. She was picking up something to wear when she heard Li's car and the doorbell ring.

"Oh, shit!"

She immediately picked a random dress on her closet, wore it, applied light powder and lip gloss, combed her hair and ran downstairs.

"She may, but I don't," Touya stated.

_Trouble…_

"But then, you're not the one I'm dating, are you?" Li answered calmly.

"Li!"

The two guys looked towards Sakura and stared.

She was wearing this cute yellow sundress that stops above her knees. Sakura looked at her dress ang lightly smacked herself. It was one of the costumes Tomoyo loved to make for her. (Just imagine! wink) It was an off shoulder dress with a ruffled skirt. She looked like a child and a lady at the same time, her air of sophistication and innocence accented by the yellow dress.

Li looked awestruck, while Touya looked reprimanding.

Swallowing her humiliation for wearing such a childish dress, she went to Li.

"C'mon, Li. Let's go," she looked at her older brother, "Tell tou-chan that I'm with Li, ne?" when Touya didn't answer, she sighed.

"Sakura… Let's go." Li said commandingly, nodded at Touya and went out the door.

When they were inside Li's car, Sakura looked at Li's quiet profile. He hadn't said anything about her dress, so she guessed it was okay with him. But he was too quiet, not even exasperating or teasing her. No words about the kiss—wait a minute, why would she think he would want to talk about that kiss, anyway?

"Li?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Touya tell you?"

Apparently, it was the wrong subject to take for he immediately assumed an irritated mood.

"Nothing. Only that, when I entered your living room, he immediately told me that a guy like me don't deserve a girl like his sister," he gripped the steering wheel, "He totally ruined my mood back there. So I told him, regardless of what he thinks, that sister of his still likes me."

Sakura looked away and tried to hide the blush forming on her face. Fortunately, (or unfortunately) Li was too annoyed to notice.

"By the way, did Tomoyo made that dress for you?"

This time, she could not hide the blush.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Sakura was feeling something odd. She doesn't what it was. But something is changing between her and Li. This relationship was only because of the dented car—nothing more. She was dating Li in exchange her foolishness in the parking area—nothing more. They were only acquaintances, not even friends—nothing more.

_Nothing more…_ Somehow that sounds lonely and so wrong.

Maybe if she could give Li a chance. If she would abandon the thought that she was only going out with him because of payback, then—

_Maybe she could grow to like him…_

"Are you finished trying to melt my face?" Li suddenly grinned and looked at her, "Because you know, that stare is not going to do it."

Sakura snapped her eyes away from his face, dismayed.

_Did I think for one moment there I could like him? Ugh!_ Sakura thought disgustedly.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked haughtily, trying to ignore Li's silly grin.

"To the mall."

"Oh."

"Got somewhere else in mind?"

"No, the mall's just fine."

After about fifteen minutes, Li parked his car and they started for the mall. There weren't many people. Li and Sakura began to shop, that is, Sakura began to shop with Li tailing behind her.

After about two hours, Li was ready to give up and leave Sakura behind. They went into all the boutiques the mall could offer and came out seemingly have bought half of the boutique. Li was holding half of what Sakura shopped and the other half was on Sakura's hands.

"Are all these for you?" Li asked irritably.

"No," Sakura answered, looking at some dress, "It's for all of my friends, my brother, and tou-chan."

Li's eyes widened, "Did I miss something, or is it Christmas already?"

Sakura shot him a glare.

"You were the one who suggested we go to a mall."

"Yes," Li said patiently, "But not to shop—to EAT."

"Okay, fine," Sakura sighed resignedly, "Let's eat now."

Li raised his arms loaded with shopping bags, "With all these?"

Sakura's brows shot up, "What's wrong with that?"

"Let's just eat a take-out ice cream, okay?" Li concluded, "I don't want to look like a sissy who follows his girlfriend through her shopping."

Sakura giggled, "You are a sissy."

Li smiled, "I may be, but they don't know that. Nor will they know that."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

They approached an ice cream stand and ordered for each, chocolate for Sakura and vanilla for Li. They were walking while eating and talking. It was the first time they were in a friendly conversation and each never wanted it to end, so they only talked about safer topics. Maybe it was because they were starting to accept each other as—friends.

Suddenly, Sakura looked at Li strangely.

"What?" Li asked.

"Hold these," Sakura said and unloaded all the shopping bags on her arms to Li.

"What the—"

Li was irritated. They were going on a pleasant morning when Sakura ruined it by giving him all the bags and leaving nothing for herself. It may have been okay if the loads are light.

_But damn it, they're heavy!_

"And what are you gonna hold?" He said, his voice full of disbelief and displeasure.

But Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she reached for her handkerchief inside her pocket and wiped something off Li's lips.

"There, now you look clean again." Sakura exclaimed shyly and took her share of bags again.

Li caught a glimpse of her hanky and saw a smear of vanilla ice cream.

* * *

RRRIIINNNGGGG!

Sakura's phone rang as they were unloading the bags on Li's car.

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura, where are you?"

Sakura looked at Li and mouthed Tomoyo. He only nodded and went on to arrange the bags. She looked at him strangely, trying to figure out what happened. For some reason, Li was looking—no, staring at her warmly. His eyes remind her of melted chocolate and she was constantly reminding herself not to look at his eyes for too long.

Who could blame her anyway? She loves chocolate.

"I'm with Li," Sakura replied, and kept the phone inches away when Tomoyo squealed.

"That's very nice, Sakura! I'm with Eriol," Tomoyo went on, "We were thinking of watching a movie at my house. Wanna come?"

"I'm not sure if Li has other appointments," Sakura hesitated.

"I don't."

She looked at Li but had to look away for there goes again the melted chocolate.

"Heard that?"

"Yeah," Tomoyo said excitedly, "Come here right away!"

"What do you want to watch? Card Captor the Movie or Horror Movie I?" Tomoyo asked.

"The Horror Movie I!"

"The Horror Movie I!"

"Card Captor the Movie…" Sakura said lamely.

All looked at her and she shrank.

"Oops!" Tomoyo said sheepishly, "Sakura's scared of movies like Horror Movie I, so…"

"You are?" Li asked with mirth, "I thought only kids are scared of movies like that!"

Sakura flared, "I'm not scared!"

"Yes, you are. Daidouji-san said so."

"I'm not!" Sakura said, "Tomoyo you can play that—that Horror Movie I. I don't care."

"Sakura—"

"Go on," she looked at her friend.

"Well, okay," Tomoyo shrugged.

Eriol was only watching with amusement, but said, "Wait!"

"Why don't we buy donuts first? I'm sure it would be more fun with donuts than popcorn, don't you think?" Eriol suggested.

"Yippee!" Tomoyo said, her sparkling eyes directed towards Eriol.

"Li and I will go."

Li nodded at Eriol and looked at Sakura, "Don't play the tape yet, baby chicken."

"Call me that again, and you'll never see daylights forever!" Sakura threatened.

Li chuckled and went out of the room with Eriol.

"Sakura, what if I tell you I like Eriol-kun?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, who was looking at some distant space. They were sitting at the couch, waiting for the two guys to return with the donuts.

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really?" Sakura asked, her eyes full of excitement. This was the very first time Tomoyo got attracted to a member of the opposite sex. Before, her only hobby was thinking of other cute costumes for Sakura to wear.

"He's so handsome and mature for his age," Tomoyo went on dreamily, "We have so much in common, it's so scary. He was the one who drove me home last night and he was so sweet and thoughtful and a real gentleman, I can't believe he's real!"

Sakura hugged her friend happily, "I'm so happy for you!"

They separated, laughing. But Tomoyo's face suddenly turned sad, "But I don't think he likes me."

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked, bewildered, "You're so beautiful and interesting and everything he can want in a girl! Why wouldn't he like you—Who wouldn't?"

Tomoyo sighed, something she did so rarely that Sakura was amazed, "Oh, I don't know. He treats me like I'm some child."

"That's just your imagination," Sakura insisted.

_Ding! Dong!_

"They're here!"

Li and Eriol were escorted in the room by a maid, with a box of donuts with them.

"Here they are!" Eriol said.

Sakura took the box and looked inside, "Didn't you order any chocolate-filled donut?"

Li looked at her, "No. We didn't you liked that."

"She likes it alright," Tomoyo said, "She never eats anything else."

"Really?" Li asked.

Eriol smacked his forehead, "I knew we should've got one, Li."

"No, no," Sakura assured them, "It's okay really. I can eat that chocolate popcorn Tomoyo has."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Eriol said apologetically.

She smiled at him, "Told you it's okay."

Sakura looked at Li, but he was not saying anything.

She shrugged at his bothered expression and they all sat on the couch, while Tomoyo inserted the tape. Sakura could feel the fear and apprehension she feels whenever she knew she would be watching a scary movie. She doesn't know why she still hasn't outgrown her fear of ghosts, when everybody else has.

When the lights went out, she hang onto Li's arm, but was surprised to find Tomoyo beside her.

"Where's Li?"

Tomoyo also looked bewildered, while Eriol smiled.

"I don't know, he just went out," Tomoyo answered.

"Hmph," Sakura said, "And there he was calling me chicken baby. Where he'd go?"

Eriol chuckled.

The movie began with the credits. And Sakura snuggled closer to Tomoyo. The first scenes were not as scary as Sakura thought so she relaxed and let go of Tomoyo's poor arm.

"Excuse me," Tomoyo said, "I'll just go to the bathroom."

Eriol nodded, seemingly engrossed with the movie. And Sakura, thinking that the movie was not so scary after all, assented.

The scenes began to change after that. The characters' house blacked out and they were separated. Sakura edged a little closer to Eriol and held his arm tightly. Eriol seemed surprised and was merely amused of Sakura's behavior. Nevertheless, he let her hold him like that.

And then, one of the characters heard footsteps, and Sakura tensed. Suddenly, a girl with long hair out of nowhere appeared before the character and he screamed.

With this, Sakura whined and buried her face on Eriol's chest, her hands wounding up his neck.

"Sakura-chan… it's just…" Eriol stuttered, but held her close just the same. He then got the remote control and turned the television off. But Sakura remained motionless, but buried her face deeper on Eriol's chest.

A minute after, they heard a gasp and something that hit the floor.

They both looked up and Sakura saw with dismay Tomoyo's shocked face and Li's raging one.

She immediately detached herself form Eriol.

"Tomoyo, it isn't what it looks like," she tried to explain to Tomoyo's betrayed look, but failed when the other girl ran outside the room—crying.

Eriol quickly stood up and motioned to follow her, but saw Li standing with a raging look on his face.

"Li…"

But was cut off when he, also, walked out.

Eriol looked at Sakura with helplessness and Sakura thought, _It's obvious he likes Tomoyo too._

"Sakura-chan… I—"

"Go find her, Eriol-kun," Sakura said urgently, "Before it's too late."

"But what about Li?" he asked uncertainly, the air of chivalry surrounding him.

"He'll be okay."

"But—"

"Go," Sakura said, "She's not as strong as she seem."

And Eriol went.

Sakura was left alone, confused and worried. She knew she has nothing to be afraid of, for Eriol would explain everything out to Tomoyo. Sakura was sure Tomoyo would believe right away, for her friend knew how mush of a scaredy-cat Sakura was.

_But what about Li?_

_Yes, what about him? What right does he have to get angry? We're not a couple. We're not even anything. What nerve he has._

And then suddenly, she caught sight of an object near the door. Her heart nearly stopped. It must be the thing that she heard was dropped earlier.

It must be why Li left without a reason.

For inside the transparent plastic, Sakura could clearly see a chocolate-filled donut.

* * *

**Thanks for all those who read this Chappie… We would like to extend our deepest gratitude to:**

**Miss Gianne Fernandez Lagman, 15 years old, student for sharing an inspiration for the story.**

**And also for Mrs. Fatima dela Pena for being a very devoted supporter of our story!**

**And thank you for all those who reviewed!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! P**


End file.
